MBC TV1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
Weekdays ''' '''Morning * 4:55 am -Station Notice Sign On * 5:00 am - Panahon TV * 6:00 am - ** Mon:Sentro Weekend (replay) ** Tues to Fri:Headlines Onse (replay) * 6:30 am - Expert Opinion * 7:00 am - We Bare Bear * 7:30 am - Barney and Friends * 8:00 am - Mr.Bean Cartoons * 8:30 am - Mr. Bean Live * 9:00 am - EZ Shop * 10:00 am - Hampaslupa * 11:00 am - Hiram na Luha Afternoon * 12:00 nn - DZRH Network News (LIVE) * 12:30 pm -Alerto Balita (LIVE) * 2:00 pm - ** Mon-Wed: ASEAN Basketball League ** Tue,Thu and Friday :NCAA Season 95 Women's Volleyball * 4:00 pm - ** Mon-Wed: National Basketball League Philippines Season 3 ** Tue-Thu: Metropolitan Basketball League Philippines Season 2 (LIVE) ** Fri: NCAA Season 95 Men's Basketball Primetime * 6:00 pm - Sportscast (LIVE) * 6:30 pm - Sentro (LIVE) * 8:00 pm - ** Mon-Wed: National Basketball League Philippines Season 3 ** Tue-Thu: Metropolitan Basketball League Philippines Season 2 (LIVE) ** Fri: NCAA Season 95 Men's Basketball * 10:00 pm - Headlines Onse (LIVE) * 10:30 pm -The Point * 11:30 pm -Light TV Network Program * 12:00 mn - Station Message Sign Off Saturday Morning * 4:55 am - Station Message Sign On * 5:00 am - Diyos at Bayan * 6:00 am - Pinoy Health and Wellness * 7:00 am - Pingu in the City (Tagalog dub) * 7:30 am - Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf (Tagalog dub) * 8:00 am - Pop Pixie (Tagalog dub) * 8:30 am - Sabong Nation * 9:30 am - Sabong TV * 10:30 am - Chicken Talk * 11:30 am - Sarap TV Afternoon * 12:00 nn - NCAA Season 95 Women's Volleyball * 2:00 pm - EZ Shop * 3:00 pm - Kahapon Lamang * 4:00 pm - Metropolitan Basketball League Philippines Season 2 (LIVE) Primetime * 6:00 pm - Sentro Weekend (LIVE) * 6:30 pm - Metropolitan Basketball League Philippines Season 2 (LIVE) * 8:30 pm - Sabado Mega Box Office * 10:30 pm - Baguion Ngayon * 11:00 am - Power to Unite with Elvira * 12:00 mn - Station Message Sign Off Sunday Morning * 4:55 am - Station Message Sign On * 5:00 am - Jesus the Healer * 6:00 am - Family TV Mass (LIVE) * 7:00 am - Yamang Bukid * 7:30 am - Batibot: The New Generation * 8:00 am - Keke's Story (Tagalog dub) * 8:30 am - Ejen Ali (Tagalog dub) * 9:00 am - Bakbakan na! * 10:00 am - Tukaan * 11:00 am - Showbiz Inside Report Afternoon * 12:00 nn - NCAA Season 95 Women's Volleyball * 2:00 pm - EZ Shop * 3:00 pm - The Kid's Show * 4:00 pm - Sunday Movie Marathon Primetime * 6:00 pm - Sentro Weekend (LIVE) * 6:30 pm - ASEAN Basketball League * 8:30 pm - May Panindigan * 9:30 pm - Showbiz Talk Ganern * 10:30 pm - Light TV Network:Pisobilities * 11:00 pm - Light TV Network:Light Up * 11:30 pm - Light TV Network:Life Giver * 12:00 mn - Station Message Sign Off Category:Program Schedule Category:Manila Broadcasting Company